


Head filled with Wires and Nightmares

by Llamamomo



Series: Voltron: Become Human [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Shiro, Detroit Become Human AU, Gen, Keith and Pidge are briefly mentioned, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, robot shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: Shiro feels, even when he know he shouldn’t.





	Head filled with Wires and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is a huge bodyguard type android with sensitive feelings.  
> Anyway warning for abuse of italics!  
> italic= thoughts  
> bold=system  
> LED is a circle light thingy on android's temple, it changes colour to show their stress level it is also a way to identify an android easily./ (Blue is calm, yellow is thinking while red is agitated.

SL890 was created with the purpose of protection. A newly invented prototype equipped with the newest technology in order to keep the human it assigned to as safe as possible.

Shiro however, is another story.He _failed_. He failed his mission. He got the humans killed because he compromise their mission for a fucking organic ice sample. He failed Commander Holt( _Just call me Sam.)_ and Matt. They were gone, captured, _killed. (Not yet, not until he find their bodies.)_ They had been kind to him, treat him like a real sentient being instead of an object. They had taught him to make his own choices and _feel_.( _Oh god, how can he explain this to Katie?)_

 

So, Shiro screamed, Shiro tore and smashed and _destroyed_ everything that came to his path until he reached Garrison. “Please,” he pleaded, his right arm missing, wires pocking out of his face and blue thirium staining the pristine floor.”The Holts need immediate rescue. There are too much of them.”The Garrison did not listen. They held him down and strapped him and he scream and scream because they refuse to listen. Something inside him broke, the codings ,the program just fell and all he saw was _red red red._ The last thing he remembers is KL960 ( _His replacement: faster, stronger, more resilient and smarter but_ _he knows the younger was_ _sweeter_ _too_ _. He saw the android gaping at a hip_ _p_ _opotamos once.)_ shaking him eyes, large and scared before everything gone black.

 

When he woke up again, statics blasted in his ears. **(DAMAGES DETECTED AT AUDIO** **COMPONENT** **: NEED REPLACEMENT)** He was buried under thousands of deactivated androids ( _bodies)_ and rain poured around him. He pulled himself up with much difficulties, seeing as he lost both of his legs although his right arm was already attached with a more advance model( _when did that happen?)_ and scanned around for compatible parts. ( _His kin was thrown out like garbage, he suppose they was treated as one too.)_ He dragged himself around the wasteland, pulling and pushing and crawling until he located a discarded leg. The process was repeated until he regain all of his limbs.

 

Shiro scanned around again, searching for a suitable replacement for his audio component ,the buzzing sound is raising his stress level in an alarming rate. He crept near a mutated android, wincing at its damaged state before gently reach out to their head and----”Balmera,” the android gasped ( _he can’t hear them but they looked so desperate and scared)_ and grabbed Shiro’s arm.”Go to Balmera it is the only place androids are safe.” A series coordinates was transmitted to Shiro’s system, the android shuddered before they shut down. He scanned them again receiving information that they were too damaged to repair.( _Who did this to you?)_

 

Shiro moved on. It seem wrong to take their parts after they use their last words to help him. Finally he manage to salvage a compatible audio component from a deactivated model HK700.( _He felt guilty for doing to his dead brethren but he figures he need it more than they do anyway.)_ Finally with all his basic component functional Shiro scanned a way to get out the android disposal ( _Its not just deactivated android. He can hear distorted singing, pitiful moaning and pained grunting. His people are suffering, humans didn’t even gave them the luxury of death, or in their case deactivate them before throwing them out here. They are trapped here, suffering ,in pain, forever.)_

 

He climbed his way out, carefully staying away from the drones. He looked down at the hellish disposal one last time, burning the image of his brothers and sisters suffering into his mind. He would help them, some way or another. However, Matt and Sam come first. He drew in a breath (U _nnecessary, he did not need oxygen to function.),_ then he began to dig his LED out. A sever discomfort throbbed at his temple but it ebbed when the LED was out.

 

 

( _The humans won’t know that he is android now.)_

 

 

_(He felt conflicted)_

 

 

_(He felt like some part of him was gone with the LED)_

 

 

 

_(He won’t let this stop him though)_

 

 

 

_(As long as he knows who he is, it will be enough.)_

 

 

 

 

 

“My name is Shiro”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good?  
> Thanks for your support for the last one-shot! Comments and kudos are the Keiths to my Lances!  
> Thank you!


End file.
